Nunca te rindas
by darkzoroark123
Summary: Ash ketchum esta decidido a ganar la liga Unova y lo hará con ayuda de sus amigos y de alguien que lo ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo(Version en español de Never surrender) Amoushipping, Ash X Serena
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos , si están leyendo esto es que ya len mi fic ,he decidió volver a rescribir mi fanfic "Never surrender" traduciéndolo a español, se me ocurrió esta idea ya que muchos otros usuarios latinos escriben dos versiones de su mismo fic , además es mas fácil para mi escribirlo a **español** ya que a veces cometo errores ortográficos cuando lo escribo en ingles. Así que disfrútenlo**

**Este fan fic toma lugar durante la conferencia Vertress mientras Ash compite la liga Unova, aunque los sucesos son diferentes al anime:**

**1.-Ash es mas listo y maduro**

**2.-Ash tiene 16 años y es mas alto**

**3.-Ash utiliza sus viejos pokemon y algunos nuevos **

**4.-Serena viene a Unova para verlo**

**5.-El puede entender a pikachu por su amiastad**

**6.-Viejos rivales y amigos regresan**

**7.-La mayoría de sus pokemon evolucionan**

**8.-Ash esta mas conectado a su Aura**

**9.- El padre de Ash es muy importante en este fic**

**No soy dueño de pokemon o sus personajes **

Capitulo uno.- Recuerdos

Era una noche fría y encantadora en un bosque de la región Unova, donde Ash y sus amigos acampaban bajo las estrellas, sin embargo el no podía dormir

"Lo logramos de nuevo amigo" Ash Ketchum le dijo a su viejo compañero Pikachu

"Pikapi" El raton amarillo le dijo a su entrenador y mejor amigo

"Conseguimos para entrar a la liga y atrapamos muchos pokemon, entonces por que no me siento feliz" El pensativo entrenador dijo

"Pika pi pika" el pikachu preocupado dijo

"No no me siento enfermo, es solo que he estado pensando en todo lo que he hecho durante mi viaje, cada vez que estamos cerca de la victoria siempre fallamos" el chico dijo con un tono de tristeza

"Pika pika chu" Pikachu dijo

"Se que conseguimos muchos logros como ganar la batalla de la frontera pero cuantas ligas hemos ganado" Ash le dijo a Pikachu en un tono muy serio

"Pika" el ratón le respondió deprimido

"Sabes Pikachu , incluso si no hemos conseguido todo lo que planeamos , ya no soy el mismo entrenador pokemon que cuando empeze" Ash le dijo mirando a las estrellas

"Pika?" el confundido raton le pregunto

"Cuando empecé mi viaje, yo solo quería capturar muchos pokemon para poder vencer a Gary Oak pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo descuidado y egoísta que era y todo gracias a mis amigos y a mis pokemon" Ash dijo sonriendo, después se levanto y tomo su mochila para buscar algo

Saco una pequeña caja negra con un candado, en esa caja llevaba sus objetos mas valiosos e importantes para el

"Tantos recuerdos" Ash dijo sacando la mitad de una vieja pokebola

"Gary, ese cretino " Ash dijo riéndose al recordar a su mas grande rival y también su mejor amigo, después el saco un anzuelo para pesca con una forma muy peculiar

"Misty extraño nuestras discusiones" Ash dijo riéndose , después saco un pequeño libro de cocina

"Brock, amigo realmente te extraño y también como tratabas de conquistar chicas" Ash dijo riéndose

En esa caja había distintos recuerdos y objetos importantes de May , Max, Tracey y de Dawn pero de todas las cosas que había en la caja la mas importante era un viejo listón rosa

"Como olvidarte a ti…. Serena" Ash dijo sosteniendo el listo rosa con fuerza

"Pika?" Pikachu confudido pregunto

Ash nunca olvido como fue su niñez en pueblo Paleta, como cada día estaba lleno de diversión y de alegría , incluso después de que ….el… los abandonara, recordaba como Serena y el se acercaban mas y mas hasta que ella se mudo a otra región , era un recuerdo distante pero era muy importante para el

"Espero que este bien" Ash dijo mirando a las estrellas, despues puso todo de nuevo en la caja y la guardo en su mochila

"Pikachu, no voy cometer los mismos errores de siempre, voy a ganar esta liga y nadie va a poder detenernos" Ash le dijo a su compañero apretando los puños

"Pika pika" el ratón eléctrico dijo con entusiasmo

"Nunca te rindas hasta el final" Ash dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando un nuevo día


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza tuve unas largas vacaciones pero bueno ya traduje el segundo capitulo , tratare de subir los capítulos traducidos por dia **

Capitulo dos.- Rojo

Era un dia soleado en un hermoso bosque en Unova, donde una chica de pelos morados con un pequeño dragon verde despertaban de su siesta

"Buenos días Axew" Iris le dijo a su compañero tipo dragon, "Dormiste bien ?" la chica pregunto sonriendo

"Axew axe" el pequeño dragon le dijo a su "Madre"

La chica se cambio la pijama rápidamente para poder buscar a sus amigos, hasta que encontró a un chico alto de pelo color verde cocinando algo

"Buenos días Cilan" Iris le dijo a sus amigo el chef

"Hola Iris, lista para el desayuno" Cilan dijo sonriendo

"Oh si estoy muy hambrienta" Iris dijo acariciando su estomago, " Hablando de comida donde esta Ash " la chica le pregunto a su amigo

"Quizas siga durmiendo, tu sabes que el duerme mas que un Snorlax" Cilan le dijo mientras preparaba la mesa para el desayuno

"si es niño inmaduro" Iris dijo bostezando mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de Ash

"Oye Ash es hora de desayunar" dijo Iris pero esta no recibió respuesta, "Oye me escuchaste" ella grito

Desesperada abrió la tienda para despertarlo por la fuerza, sin embargo el no se encontraba ahí

"Huh?"la confudida chica exclamo, "Donde estará ? se preguntaba

De repente ella escucho una fuerte explosión cerca de donde estaba, "Pero que oh no quizás es el, vamos Axew" ella lo exclamo, rápidamente se dirigió donde provino la explosión, cuando llego quedo sorprendida con lo que vio

"Otra vez Pikachu usa Tacleada de voltios" el azabache le ordeno al ratón eléctrico

'' Pika pika pika chuuu'' pikachu corrió a toda velocidad mientras era cubierto por una aura eléctrica , cuando este impacto en una roca enorme esta se volvió partió en mil pedazos

"Que ?" Iris exclamo realmente sorprendida

"Increíble Pikachu ahora usa Cola de hierro" Ash le ordeno

"Pikaaa chuu" Pikachu uso su ataque contra un árbol el cual fue cortado en la mitad

"Genial Pikachu , tu velocidad y tu fuerza esta mejorando" Ash le dijo a su pokemon

"Pika pika" Pikachu orgulloso respondio

"Hola Iris, que haces aquí ?"Ash le pregunto

"Estaba buscándote el desayuno esta listo , pero porque decidiste entrenar tan temprano? " ella le pregunto

"Solo quería estar listo para la liga, es muy importante para nosotros" le respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu

"Pero porque ahora?, la liga es en dos semanas" Iris exclamo

"Lo se Iris pero mis pokemon pueden estar mejor forma, yo puedo ser mejor" Ash le respondio

"Porque dices eso , tu eres un gran entrenador pokemon, alguien quien cuida y le importan su pokemon y sus amigos" Iris dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro

"Gracias iris por decirlo pero es mi decisión, aunque creo que si necesito comer algo" el azabache dijo mientras se frotaba la barriga

"Tu nunca cambias niño" Iris dijo sonriéndole a su amigo

Mientras tanto en el campamento Cilan estaba esperando a sus amigos

"Donde estará esos dos, he estado esperando demasiado y el desayuno ya esta frio" el chico de pelos verdes dijo quejándose , hasta que alfin vio a sus amigos salir de los arbustos

"Chicos donde estaban" Cilan le pregunto a sus amigos

"Lo siento Cilan estaba entrenado con Pikachu" Ash explico

"Oh bueno esta bien, es hora de desayunar" Cilan exclamo

Los tres amigos empezaron a comer el gran desayuno que Cilan había preparado

"Oye Ash podrías hacerme un favor " Cilan le pregunto a Ash

"Si Cilan que necesitas ?" Ash le pregunto

"Vi unas bayas Guayalot cerca del rio antes. Podrias traerme unas cuantas para mi para poder preparar la comida" Cilan le explico

"Por supuesto Cilan , vuelvo en un rato, vamos Pikachu" el chico dijo caminado hacia el rio acompañado de Pikachu

Caminaron por un momento hasta que al fin llegaron al rio, rápidamente ubicaron las bayas Guayalot y las empezaron a recolectar

"Bueno creo son suficientes ,vamos regresemos al campamento" Ash le dijo a su pokemon , pero de repente un manada de seis furiosos Simesear aparecieron y atacaron al entrenador

"Simesearrrr¡" un molesto Simesear rugió, advirtiendo al entrenador que esta invadiendo su territorio

"Tranquilos Simesears, solo quiero llevarle unas bayas a mi amigo" Ash dijo tratando de explicar a los Simisear sus intenciones

"Simesearrr" el ultimo simesear gruñio lanzado un poderoso lanzallamas a el entrenador pero por suerte Ash pudo esquivarlo

"Bueno no nos queda otra opción mas que pelear Pikachu" Ash le dijo a su pokemon quien dejo escapar unas chispas por sus mejillas afirmando que estaba listo para el combate

"Usa impactrueno Pikachu" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon, quien obedeció y disparo una potente carga eléctrica contra uno de los Simesear quien quedo inconsciente con un solo ataque

Los otros Simesear's se lanzaron contra Pikachu atacándole sin cesar, Pikachu valientemente peleo contra ellos derrotando a cuatro de ellos

"Simisearrr¡" el ultimo pokemon de fuego disparando un poderosa llamarada quedo dejo a Pikachu herido

'' No Pikachu" El chico pelinegro grito preocupado por su compañero

Cilan y Iris escucharon la gran explosión desde el campamento

"Oh no quizás sea Ash , vamos Cilan" Iris le dijo a su amigo

"Tienes razón vamos a investigar" Cilan dijo mientras se dirigían al rio "

Ash se enfrentaba al molesto Simesear , desafortunadamente dejo sus otros pokemon en el campamento

"No vas a lastimar a mi amigo" Ash le advirtió al pokemon salvaje

El pokemon no le importo lo que dijo y utilizo su ataque de demolición contra Ash lanzándolo contra un árbol

"Aghh no Pikachu" un muy lastimado Ash dijo

Cilan y Iris llegaron al rio y con horror vieron la escena

"Ashh nooo" Iris grito asustada , "Sal de ahí" Cilan dijo

El despiadado Simeaser estaba listo para acabar con Pikachu, sin embargo el pokemon fue golpeado en su vientre con mucha fuerza que lo lanzo contra un árbol

"Pero que diablos?" Iris exclamo sorprendida por lo que hizo Ash quien estaba otra vez de pie protegiendo a Pikachu

Ash estaba parado y aparentemente sin un rasguño, el chico se veía realmente enojado sin embargo había algo diferente en el sus ojos que siempre habían sido cafés se tornaron en uno color rojo sangre

El simeaser se puso de pie y lanazo un fuerte lanzallamas contra Ash

"Ash cuidado¡" un asustada Iris le dijo a Ash

A pesar del peligro inminente Ash no se movió, sus manos empezaron a brillar y pudo bloquear las ardientes flamas sin recibir un rasguño, sus amigos quedaron atónitos

"Esto acaba ahora" Ash grito mientras corría a atacar al Simeaser , el pokemon trata de golpear a Ash con us ataque de Demolicion, pero Ash pudo esquivarlo y darle un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo dejo herido

Los Simeaser sabían que estaba derrotados y rápidamente huyeron al bosque , la pelea había terminado

Iris y Cilan fueron ayudar a Pikachu , "Ash te encuentras bien ?" Iris le pregunto a Ash quien todavía tenia una mirada fiera y unos ojos rojos como la sangre

"No se preocupen por mi, debemos buscar un centro pokemon rápido" Ash exclamo cargando a Pikachu en sus brazos corriendo a al campamento


End file.
